Markhyuck Oneshoot Collection
by MarkHyuck
Summary: hanya berisi kan oneshoot shipper nct . terutama MARKHYUCK.
1. Notif3

Annyeong new author here.. Ini lapak MARKHYUCKdan other nct shipper exp:JaeYong/JohnTen/NoRenMin/ChenSung/IlYoung/YuWin/LuWoo . **Rate? kadang Mature.**_/bnyak yg mature nii/heol/ _**Bisa bagi saran juga ya .ya biasa manusia kadang hilang idea. **Jangan **SILENT READER **Yaa para reader trcinta ini artwork prtama aku lo. Kasih smangat dong. Artwork prtama Yaoi di kamus hidup ku _digempur reader/ _Itu aja dlu .**Nyeong !!**

**Salam Markhyuck _Shipper hard _**


	2. Baby Lion

**Oneshoot**

**Cast:**

**Mark Lee**

**Lee Donghyuck/Haechan**

**Extra.Cast:**

**NCT**

**_**

**Jealousy Mark**

**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hyungieeee~~ .."**

**"Hyung kok diem aja dari tadi"**

**"Hyung jangan cuekin aku deh"**

**"hyung! !"**

**Habis sudah kesabaran Fullsun kita, Siapa ngak marah dari tadi di ajak ngobrol malah dicuekin . noleh sekilas aja ngak. kan Haechan jadi sebel.**

**"Hyung! ! Hyung knpa sihh!!"**

**"Jawap aku dong" rengek Haechan sambil bergelayut di lengan sang kekasih.**

**ini ni mereka lagi di dorm 127 lebih tepat di kamar MarkDo. Dikasur Haechan masih bergelayut di lengan Mark yang masih betah dengan pen serta buku di tangannya.**

**"Berisik Chan, aku ngak bisa fokus"jawap ketus Mark tapi tidak menolak digelayuti **_bear _**nya.**

**"Hiks.."**

**Mark **_rolling eyes_

_"mula deh acting nya" _**batin mark**

**"Kamu kenapa sih Chan, udah sana gelayut dngan lucas.kan kmu suka sebab lucas perhatian, romantic. atau ngak ke jungwoo hyung aja kan dia kamu bilang sweet.atau ke hyung fav mu Moon Taeil."jawap cuek Mark**

**Ok sekarang Haechan udah faham. **_Lion _**nya dalam mode **_jealous ._

**"Hyung jealous yaa.. Ayo ngaku..jealous yaaa.Ihh Haechan kan jadi senang pengin buat lagi" Haechan yang haus kasih sayang **_2k19_

**"Sana buat lagi.sapa peduli"jawap ketus Mark sambil melepaskan tangan Haechan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.**

**"Uwuwu~~neomu kiyoww **_lion _**nya Haechan. " gemas Haechan mencubit kedua pipi Mark**

**"Arrgh.sakit chan"jawap Mark sambil melepaskan jari lentik Haechan yang masih mencubit keras pipi tirusnya itu.**

**"kkk.oke oke..Haechan minta maaf yaa sebab udah buat Mark hyung jealous. Maafin Haechan yaa **_lion . _**Janji deh ngak buat lagi" pujuk Haechan**

**tapi hanya deheman Mark Lee yang Haechan dapat**

**Haechan kan jadi sebel lama-lama ni**

**"hyung. udah ngambeknyaa.maafin Haechan ya ya ya.hum.. hyung~~"jawap Haechan sambil beraegyo.**

**"Ya hyung maafin" kata Mark**

**"Beneran"**

**"Iya.tapi janji ngak dekat-dekat lagi dengan si kulkas, jungwoo hyung atau siapa pun seme.ngerti?"ujar serius Mark sambil memandang muka manis Haechan nya.**

**"Iya ngerti. tpi jungwoo hyung kan uke nya lucas?**

**"Tpi kalau ke kamu dia seme **_bear _**."lama-lama sebel jugak tu Mark dengan Haechan yang bego-bego manisnya**

**"hum.oke.Hyung ngak marah lagi kan?"tanya Haechan yang udah mendusel-dusel di dada bidang sang kekasih.**

**"Aku mana bisa marah lama-lama sama **_baby bear _**ku ini" jawap Mark mengecup gemas kepala Haechan.**

**Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.**

**"Chan.." panggil Mark sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi Haechan agar memandang nya.**

**"hm"dehem manis Haechan**

**"Dengar yaa.Hyung cuma akan kata kn ini sekali..Kamu itu milik aku, selamanya hanya gitu, aku ngak suka milik ku disentuh orang lain.Apa lagi orang itu ada potensi buat rebut kamu dari aku. Aku ngak mahu kehilangan beruang manis ku ini.Aku udah terlanjur cinta mati dengan beruang manis ini."ujar panjang lebar Mark Lee**

**Haechan berkaca-kaca, ngak lama cairan bening mengalir di wajah manisnya.**

**Mark panik lah apa lagi**

**"loh loh,**_ Bear _**knpa? ada yang salah dalam omongan hyung? " panik Mark sambil menghapus cairan bening itu.**

**Haechan mengeleng lalu mengelam kan mukanya dia dada bidang Mark**

**"Hyung kok jadi **_so sweet_** gini.. aku kan jadi terharu"jawap Haechan yang tengelam dalam dakapan hangat Mark.**

**Mark terkekeh.Mengeratkan pelukan mereka.**

**Mark melonggarkan pelukan mereka lalu menatap muka manis Haechan.**

**"Aku gini cuma ke kamu, sayang" ujar Mark sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah sang kekasih manis nya.**

**Haechan yang peka langsung menutup mata nya. Dan..**

**_Chu~~_**

Bibir nipis Mark menempel sempurna dia bibir manis Haechan.

Mula-mula cuma menempel.kelamaan Mark mulai mengerakkan bibir nya melumat bibir atas Haechan. Haechan membalas dengan melumat bibir bawah Mark. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hinggakan ngak sadar Haechan sudah terbaring di kasur mark dengan mark menindihnya.

Ciuman itu trhenti ketika Haechan kekurangan oksigen.

Mark memandang lekat muka manis Haechan yang dengan rakus menghirup oksigen. Bibir yang membengkak dengan mata sayu bikin Mark ngak tahan. /_tahan apa ayoo_/

**_Chup~~_**

**Mark mengecup sekilas bibir bengkak Haechan. lalu menurun kn ciumannya di leher sang kekasih.**

**Mark menghirup harum vanila dileher Haechan yang bikin di kecanduan.Mulai mengecup gemas tnpa mninggalkan kissmark . Walaupun mark pengin sekali bikin tanda pemilikan di leher Haechan tpi Mark msih waras.**

**"_Eunghh~~...hyung. "_desah tertahan Haechan saat mark makin menurun kan ciumannya sampai di dadanya yang bajunya sudah di angkat sebatas dada.**

**Mark mulai mengulum puting kiri Haechan yang sudah mengeras sedang yang kanan di manjakan oleh jari-jari Mark.**

**"_Ahh ..hyung"_desah frustasi Haechan saat Mark mulai mengigit gemas puting kiri sambil jari nya mencubit pelan puting kananya.**

**Disaat Mark hendak menyentuh adek Haechan yang masih terbungkus celana pendek Haechan. .**

**_Tok Tok Tok .._**

**Pintu kamar nya di ketuk di susuli suara Taeyong sang leader**

**"Mark, Chan kalian di dalam? buruan bersiap Lee samjangnim mahu bertemu kita di SM sekarang. cepat" setelah itu Taeyong pergi mungkin memberi tahu member yang lain lagi.**

_"Argh.siall"_**batin kesal Mark**

**"Hyung nanti aja ya. aku mau bersiap dlu"kata Haechan sambil bangkit dari kasur**

**"t-tapi.h-hyung"jawap Mark terbata-bata lalu melirik selangkangnya yang sudah mengembung.**

**Haechan meringis.**

**"Mian hyung. Hyung urusin sendiri yaa. aku ke kamar mau tukar baju.da~"jawap Haechan lala meninggalkan Mark.**

**"Argh..sialann.."kesal mark lalu menuju ke kamar mandi mnuntaskan hajat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

GITU AJA YAAA LAGI PUSING NIII HEHE

/ANJIRRR NULIS APA GUE INI!!/

HARAP KALIAN SUKA YAAA MUAHH

SEKIAN:

MARKHYUCK **_SHIPPER HARD_**


End file.
